


Field of Nothing

by Ladycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Bruises, Dark, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shhh," he says, even though he loves the noises Draco makes, the choking gasps he forces as his body rebels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Nothing

Draco's eyes are huge, a field of nothing but grey that Harry can't help but fall into, wanting more and more as Draco struggles -- not much, not for true, just involuntary tremors he can't help -- throat working convulsively under the palm that rests so heavily against it, pressing down and down and _hard_ until Harry can feel bones as well as breath and blood and magic like raindrops through it all.

"Shhh," he says, even though he loves the noises Draco makes, the choking gasps he forces as his body rebels. It's a power-trip, more than he's ever known, and Harry is hard enough to fuck _granite_ , body turned on to the breaking point as he watches Draco not breathe, watches his dick get hard and damp against his fluttering stomach. "Shhh, give into it, Draco."

There's a flicker of crossness, of superior disdain and hate, but it vanishes under increased pressure. Just like when Harry has him bound and contained, three fingers inside and working him expertly, just like when his cock is deep within Draco's mouth and it's suck or choke, the arrogant control breaks, shatters, glass pieces flung by a careless hand as Draco stops fighting, stops hating.

And _loves_ it.

Draco's cock is red and throbbing, twitching to music on it can hear, while his eyes roll back, only a sliver of grey still visible. His mouth is moving -- open, shut, open, shut -- tongue a dark pink swell Harry wants to bite and right here, right now, Draco knows who he belongs to. He knows without a doubt that Harry is husband and lover and friend and master and that it is Harry's whims that matter, Harry's needs that take precedence and anything else is condescending tolerance.

"Come," Harry says, a sibilant whisper, fingers biting into white, soft flesh until Draco has no air to cry out with, no air at all as he comes and comes, wet diamonds all over his belly and thighs as he struggles again, harder, more --

Harry lets him go, enjoying the convulsive gasp that doubles Draco over, curling into a ball away from Harry. That's all right, since it leaves his arse unprotected, a soft pink hole for Harry to push into, still slick -- always slick -- while he grunts his pleasure.

"There's a good boy," he says to Draco's shivering body, hardening again so fast Harry knows it hurts. His neck is mottled already. "That's a very good pet. Daddy's going to be so pleased with you, when he finds out, isn't he? I bet Severus will too. He might even let you suck me off while he watches. Will you like that? I bet you will, cocksucker. Shh, spread your legs, there, that's a _good_ boy."

Beneath him, sprawled and whimpering as he's fucked, Draco whines his agreement. He knows better than to try anything else.


End file.
